Perfect
Perfect, en español'' Perfecto, originalmente conocida como 'Fuckin' Perfect (Maldito Perfecto), es una canción presentada en el episodio I Kissed A Girl. Fue cantada por Kurt y Blaine. La versión original pertenece a P!nk, de su sexto álbum de estudio titulado Greatest Hits... So Far!!!, sin embargo fue censurada por Glee. Esta canción está incluída únicamente en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Deluxe Edition. Tambien será presentada como video semanal en el episodio Actability de la Segunda Temporada de The Glee Project. Contexto de la Canción Fue presentada como tarea de la semana: "Música Hecha Por y Para Mujeres" (Lady Music Week). Blaine y Kurt la cantan dedicándosela a Santana, quien finalmente ironiza que luego de todo lo malo que ha tenido que pasar en su vida, ahora puede agregar esto. Kurt admite que esta es la canción que cantan cuando estan juntos en su auto. The Glee Project Con respecto al vídeo semanal: La música y el vídeo se realizaran en torno a un Trailer de película, cuyo protagonistas serian los 5 chicos: *Aylin: Sera una chica musulmana de familia conservadora que sale en secreto con el mariscal de campo (Blake) de su colegio, pero que se termina enamorando de otro futbolista (Michael). *Blake: Mariscal de campo de su colegio y mejor amigo de Michael, con una actitud bastante controladora. *Michael: Amigo de Blake, que al final se enamora de Aylin y lucha para estar junto a ella. *Ali: Hermana de Michael que solía ser Gimnasta (Corredora o Nadadora) pero que quedo en silla de ruedas por un accidente automovilístico en donde Lily conducía. *Lily: Chica que perteneció al Club de Lucha y que abandono luego del accidente de Ali, del cual se siente responsable día a día. Letra '''Kurt: '''Made a wrong turn, Once or twice Dug my way out, Blood and fire Bad decisions, That's alright Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down Mistaken, Always second guessing Under estimated, Look, I'm still around '''Kurt y Blaine: Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You are perfect to me. Kurt (Blaine): You're so mean, (You're so mean)thumb|Mejor Dueto (Premios Lilian Adler 2011-2012) When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, You are wrong. Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (in your head) Make them like you instead. Kurt y Blaine: So complicated, Look how big you'll make it! Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game. It's enough, I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same Blaine: Oooh, Kurt y Blaine: Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You are perfect Blaine: The whole world stared so Kurt y Blaine: I swallowed the fear, Blaine: The only thing I should be drinking is an Kurt y Blaine: ice cold beer. Blaine: So cool in line and we Kurt y Blaine: try, try, try, Blaine: But we Kurt y Blaine: try too hard, it's a waste of my time. Blaine: Done looking for the critics, 'cuz they're Kurt y Blaine: everywhere Blaine: They don't like my jeans, they don't get Kurt y Blaine: my hair Blaine: We change ourselves and Kurt y Blaine: we do it all the time Why do we do that? Blaine: Why do I do that? Kurt: Why do I do that? Blaine: Yeaaah Hoooooo Kurt: Pretty pretty please Blaine: Pretty, pretty please Kurt y Blaine: Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You are perfect to me. Pretty, pretty please (Blaine:'Yeaaah) ''Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than ('Blaine:'You are perfect) less than perfect ('Kurt:'You are perfect to me) Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You are perfect to me. Curiosidades *Ocupó el puesto #7 de Itunes Charts. *Tanto en el Séptimo Episodio de la Segunda Temporada (The Substitute); como en el Séptimo de la Tercera Temporada (I Kissed A Girl); se presentan al menos una canción la cual es censurada; Tanto en el su titulo original; como en la letra, debido a sus malas palabras; correspondientemente son: Forget You/F*ck You & '''Perfect/Fuckin' Perfect. *Blaine y Kurt son la Primera pareja de la cual se sabe que cantan siempre está canción en el auto (Perfect); siendo la Segunda pareja Finn y Rachel, esto es mencionado por Rachel en The Quarterback; antes de interpretar Make You Feel My Love, está última era la canción que siempre interpretaban en el auto Finn y Rachel. thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px|Pink - Fucking Perfect Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones del episodio I Kissed A Girl Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Duetos Klaine Categoría:Duetos de Blaine Categoría:Duetos de Kurt Categoría:Duetos de kurt Categoría:Canciones de p!nk